


blueberry pastry cream

by dreamtowns



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtowns/pseuds/dreamtowns
Summary: “Guess you’ll have to make those cakes by yourself,” Noctis deadpans, and bursts into laughter at Prompto’s sputtered gob-smacked expression. “I’m joking, baby, I’m joking—also, make sure those almonds don’t burn, kay?”“This isn’t my first rodeo,” says Prompto, and then tries to whack Noctis with a dishrag when he mockingly repeats him.Noctis wields the lemon squeezer. “I’m not afraid to use this.”If anyone would’ve told fifteen-year-old Noctis that, in the future, he would co-own a local bakery with his husband of four-years by his twenty-fifth year, he would’ve laughed in their face. So, it’s almost hilarious, then . . . how life works sometimes.





	blueberry pastry cream

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy XV. All rights reserved to its developers: Square Enix. All that is mine is the plot of this story in particular and any original characters introduced. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this work. This is purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors!

Noctis is sketching out a design for a wedding topper when Prompto bursts into the breakroom with a wide grin stretched on his face. “Uh oh,” Noctis says, fighting a smile when Prompto’s expression shifts into something affronted when he adds, “that smile looks like trouble.”

“Excuse _you_,” Prompto sputters. “I’m nothing but angelic!”

Noctis snorts and then eyes the bags on Prompto’s arm in curiosity. “Hey . . . what’s in that?”

“People who’re mean to me don’t get the surprise!”

Noctis immediately starts pouting and set down his sketchbook and pencil to make grabby hands at Prompto, who snorts and rolls his eyes.

“You’re such a _baby_,” Prompto teases, but he sets down the bags on the table and leans close to greet Noctis with a kiss, which he accepts eagerly.

They’d been together since they were sixteen, and they’ve been married for almost four years now, and yet kissing Prompto would never become old to Noctis. Every kiss, he feels like he’s learning something new, something exciting, about his husband that he hadn’t seen before. Nonetheless, he breaks the kiss before they end up making out in the breakroom.

While undoubtedly exciting, he doesn’t think he’d be able to escape Ignis’ indignance if he and Prompto did “desecrate the workplace with their affair.”

“Kay, what’s the surprise?” Noctis pokes the backs, because he’s impatient and his curiosity knows zero bounds, and Prompto chuckles as he playfully swats Noctis’ hands away. “Prom—I wanna _know! _You can’t just say you have a surprise, and not let me see!_”_

“Don’t you have a wedding cake to design?” Prompto protests in a joking manner, and then squawks when Noctis pokes his side in an unforgiving manner. “H—I can take my surprise into the kitchen, you know?”

“No, you won’t!”

“Yuh huh!”

“Nuh uh!”

“Yuh huh!”

“Nuh uh!”

“I cannot believe the two of you sign off on my paychecks,” states Loqi as he enters the breakroom. Shrugging off his jacket, he hangs it on the designated coat hook off to the side, all while giving them his typical unimpressed stare. “Aren’t you supposed to be working on some wedding cake, Argentum Number Two?”

“Why am I number _two?” _Noctis says but can’t deny the thrill that crawls up his spine at being called _Argentum_.

“Because I was an Argentum first, duh,” says Prompto.

Noctis raises his finger in a threatening manner, laughing when Prompto maneuvers himself safely out of tickling distance. Loqi just rolls his eyes again and sighs in a longsuffering manner.

“Ooh, Loqi, do you mind handling the front of the house?” asks Prompto as Loqi manhandles their coffee machine into working (they should really, really invest the funds to get a new one, shouldn’t they?). “Noctis and I will be working on something different today—and Iggy will be in the back with the other assistants should you need anything.”

Loqi scrunches up his nose a little, but nods, nonetheless. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll take care of your precious bakery . . . don’t worry about it.”

Noctis raises an eyebrow. “What’re we doing today?”

“Besides designing the wedding cake?” Prompto says dryly, and then adds, when Noctis narrows his eyes, “So, I have an idea on a summery dessert that we could, like, make—and hand out as samples during the festival.”

“What kind of dessert?” Noctis questions as he flips to a new page on his sketchbook, ready to start jotting down the ideas. Prompto tended to ramble and forget the things he said if Noctis weren’t there to write it down. “Since the festival’s gonna take place outside, are we looking at something that’s still sweet but won’t melt under the sun?”

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Prompto beams as he pulls out a chair and takes a seat at the table. He reaches for the bags and begins opening the bags so that Noctis could see the ingredients—watermelon, peaches, sugar, ground cinnamon, almonds, and yogurt. “So . . . I don’t have a name for it, but I was thinking we could do a watermelon and peach type of parfait that we can hand out—it’s light and sweet, but healthy enough that protective parents won’t give us the stink eye when we give some to their kids.”

Noctis snorts, knowing just how irritating some parents could become when faced with children hyped up on sugary sweets, and says, “So, are we gonna head into the kitchen and do a little demo?”

“Obviously.”

Noctis eagerly abandons his sketchbook in favor of heading toward the kitchen. From a quick glance up front, customers were moving in and out of _Cake a Diem_, a cake and dessert shop that he and Prompto opened up when they were barely nineteen. Loqi handles the inpour and the customers with the ease of a seasoned warrior.

They hole themselves up in a part of the kitchen their other workers aren’t using, and Prompto spreads out the ingredients on the counter as Noctis grabs their aprons.

“So, I got the watermelon and peaches already cut,” Prompto explains as he ties on the apron. “Would you mind squeezing the two lemons over there?”

“Putting your poor husband to work, I see,” Noctis jokes as he rummages for a cup and the lemon squeezer.

Prompto rolls his eyes, measuring out the sugar and ground cinnamon. “Don’t worry about the almonds, I know you like to whine when you have to use the stove.”

Noctis sputters. “Don’t make me squirt lemon juice all over you.”

“That’s grounds for a divorce!”

“Guess you’ll have to make those cakes by yourself,” Noctis deadpans, and bursts into laughter at Prompto’s sputtered, gob-smacked expression. “I’m joking, baby, I’m joking—also, make sure those almonds don’t burn, kay?”

“This isn’t my first rodeo,” says Prompto, and then tries to whack Noctis with a dishrag when he mockingly repeats him.

Noctis wields the lemon squeezer. “I’m not afraid to use this.”

Prompto scrunches his face in response.

Once the butter melted in the pot, and the almonds were golden and toasted, Prompto places them into aluminum foil to cool. Noctis cuts the peaches a little smaller before he tosses them into the bowl of lemon juice, adding the watermelon cubes a moment later. Prompto grabs some dessert glasses and sets them out.

“Can you mix the sugar, cinnamon, and yogurt together?” Prompto asks Noctis as he tosses the watermelon-peach mixture and scoops it into the cup. “We’re gonna pour it over the watermelon and peaches, and then sprinkle the almonds.”

“Got it, boss.”

Prompto chuckles a little under his breath.

Noctis finishes the mixture quickly and when he pours it into the two glasses, Prompto sprinkles the almonds atop it with a flourish and jazz hands.

“Ta da!”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe I married you.” But at Prompto’s subsequent pout, Noctis kisses it away with an imprint of a smile against Prompto’s lips. “Just joking.”

“I knew that,” Prompto says with a light laugh. “I’m a delight.”

Noctis shakes his head in amusement and hands Prompto a spoon for his dessert. The world hums around them as they taste Prompto’s creation, but it escapes Noctis’ notice as he presses against Prompto’s warmth. He hums around another bite.

It really does taste like summer, sweet and a burst of brightness.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it! Even though I'm two days late, this will be a prompt challenge for August. I've combined day one and two together!


End file.
